She Wolf
by mayzie
Summary: Songfic. She Wolf by Shakira. Diana becomes a werewolf, how will this affect her life and the boy she likes? OC and Sirius Black.


**"She Wolf"  
**

**First Songfic. Not my favorite but the idea has been stuck in my head forever.  
**

**The ****bold writing in the story is lyrics to _She Wolf_ by Shakira.**

**I don't own those lyrics or anything Harry Potter related.**

**I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

**S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise**

I sat with my head on my arms. I didn't want to learn about werewolves, I wanted to sleep. I looked over at Remus he looked tired too. My short mousy hair slid off my shoulder and hid my face. Maybe I'll just close my eyes. Professor Summers slapped a meter stick on my desk and demanded my attention. I was just so tired. I was starting to feel sick. I sat straight up and James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew all laughed. Remus Lupin gave me an understanding look before turning back to the front.

**There's a she-wolf in disguise, coming out, coming out**

The full moon was in two days and I was not looking forward to my first transformation. Remus had tried consoling me but there was only so much he could say, there wasn't a single thing mildly pleasant about lycanthrope. I wanted to walk with Remus as we left Defense Against the Dark Arts but he was surrounded by the marauders. I readjusted the strap on my book bag and followed them to the Great Hall for dinner. When we sat Sirius invited me to sit next to him.

**A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthrope**

Sirius pulled his most winning smile and started flirting with me as usual. This time I had trouble keeping up with the conversation. We were talking about our winter holiday.

"How was yours?" James asked me casually. Remus and I exchanged looks unnoticed by his friends. I couldn't exactly say, 'Oh Christmas was lovely and I was bit by a werewolf,' so I settled with, "Fine."

"So Diana, are you busy Friday?" Sirius said leaning in to me. Friday was the full moon. I involuntarily paled.

"Erm yeah, sorry, maybe some other time?" Sirius's face fell I wondered how many times he had ever been rejected. Probably never. Great, with my luck he'd probably realize I wasn't worth it and find someone else, maybe someone whole.

**The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
My body's craving, so feed the hungry**

Madame Pomfrey led Remus and I down to the Shrieking Shack where we were to stay during our transformation, all the while rubbing my back and telling me everything was going to be okay. Remus didn't speak the whole way down as the sun dipped lower into the sky. When Madame Pomfrey left us alone in the shack with ten minutes until the moon would rise Remus grabbed my hands.

"This is going to hurt, a lot. But when it's all over, I'm here for you." I felt so tired and sick. I wasn't sure if it was from nerves or from the transformation about to take place. The shack was getting darker and I hardly had time to consult my fears of the creepy old house and the dark when Remus hugged me and told me he'd put himself in a different part of the house so that he wouldn't hurt me while we were transformed. The lack of control scared me the most; I would never blame the person who bit me because I know it wasn't on purpose. Silent, warm tears rolled down my cheeks as I heard Remus make his way to another part of the creaky house.

My breathing started to become ragged as pain started to course through my body. It was like a thousand paper cuts all over my skin, a fracture and bruise on every bone, my heart felt as though it was being ripped from my chest, while my back threatened to snap. I screamed out in pain and could hear Remus doing the same from the floor above me. Then everything went black.

"We'll see you when you can come back to the dorms, Moony," I heard James Potter say from across the room. He was in a haze or I was, I wasn't sure where I was or why James and the moon were there too. I opened my eyes to find myself lying in the hospital wing with a curtain around my bed. I looked over the damage, I was a bit stiff and sporting some bruises and bandages but for the most part unscathed. I gingerly touched my face to find no bruising or unsightly gashes. I sighed in relief then settled back into the pillows.

"I wonder who's behind the other curtain…" I heard Sirius say. Oh no, please don't see me. I immediately flipped over and pulled the sheets up over my head.

"Dunno, Sirius no! Leave whoever it is alone," Remus spoke. I sighed again when Sirius huffed out a disappointed, "Fine."

**I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it**

I started to believe I was Sirius's newest victim when he started spending a lot of his time talking to me, and sitting next to me, or inviting me to sit next to him. Lily Evans, one of my dorm mates, was getting mad at me for associating with any marauder other than Remus like any other fan girl, so I really needed someone new to talk to anyway. I liked the attention, what girl (besides Lily) wouldn't? Sirius is gorgeous and sweet and really funny, a bit of a man-whore, but great nonetheless. I had become slightly less attentive as my first full moon drew nearer and I still hadn't let him so much as kiss me. Why he was sticking around was beyond me.

**I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office  
So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover  
And tell you all about it**

I couldn't say I was shocked when Remus and I were released to return to the dormitory and found Sirius snogging a fourth year, but I was hurt. You know, as if the physical pain and becoming a monster wasn't enough.

**There's a she wolf in your closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe**

He couldn't even wait two days? I feel much better now that the first full moon is over with. I ran up to the fifth year girls' dormitory flung myself on my bed and sobbed. I was going to make my move after the full moon and there Sirius was snogging some little girl! I was sobbing so hard I was having trouble breathing. How was Remus able to live with this secret so long when it ruins your life? I got to the point where huge tears were just flowing out of my eyes and I was shaking but I couldn't really cry anymore, that was when Lily found me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. She didn't ask questions, she just comforted me and that was what I liked best about her. I wanted to tell Lily about my condition and Sirius but I couldn't, just not yet.

**Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way**

Lily and I were enjoying butterbeers at the bar, a rare luxury in the Three Broomsticks. Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter were sitting on the other side of the witch on my right, the witch that was Sirius's date for that day's Hogsmeade trip. Sirius had been going through girls faster than ever, ever since I told him off after my first transformation. I was in the mood for games and found myself exchanging looks with him when his date wasn't looking.

**Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student**

Four transformations had taught me to deal with pain, in turn making me a better beater and heartbreaker. I left a galleon on the bar with a confused Lily and ripped Sirius off of his bar stool and dragged him out of the pub away from his chesty, blond date. I had become stronger physically and mentally since I had been bitten. Reservation like Remus's was not for me. Everyday I felt like a strong, fierce wolf, today I had finally pounced.

**To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar  
And the fire department hot line in case I get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy  
But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy**

I pulled Sirius down a side alley and threw him against a wall before I took his face in my hands allowing our lips to collide. He parted his lips slightly and I took it as an invitation. I gently dragged my long nails along Sirius's scalp before letting my fingers tangle in his silky black hair. Our tongues intertwined but I gained dominance while pushing him harder and harder into the wall. Our hips grinded and he moaned quietly as bit his lower lip and pulled back playfully with a growl lingering on my lips. He was panting and holding me to him tightly. I broke the kiss finally and rested my head in the crook of his neck while he held me.

"Wow," he said somewhat out of breath, "Di, I am _so_ sorry I screwed things up or else we could've done that sooner." I laughed into his shoulder and enjoyed the smell and warmth of him I had dreamed of for months.

**There's a she wolf in the closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe**

"Diana, don't freak out okay? I had to tell the marauders about you."

"What?!"

"I said don't freak out!" Remus said throwing his hands in the air. Oh no, Sirius knew I was a werewolf, he'd never want to speak to me again, especially since I wasn't the one that told him.

"Why would you do that, Remus? That was our secret!" he looked hurt so I backed down a bit but didn't stop myself from crossing my arms and looking up into his eyes threateningly.

"They guessed I was a werewolf! In second year! They've been working all this time to become animagi so that they can be with me when I transform. They would've found out anyway," Remus said looking at his toes. I sighed, they were such great friends and it wasn't like I could just say no. It was just going to be a bit awkward with Sirius.

**S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out**

Remus and I waited in the Shrieking Shack for the fifth time that year, only this time we wouldn't be alone. I didn't know what to expect because Remus didn't tell me what the marauders' animal forms were. All I knew was that their nicknames were Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs. All of a sudden something scurried into the room.

"A rat!" I squealed and jumped into Remus's arms. He laughed and explained that it was Peter, or Wormtail, before placing me back on the floor. Figures the creepy one would be something gross like a rat, but I kept that comment to myself. Then a gorgeous stag came in with its head held high.

"This must be James," I said reaching out and stroking his nose.

"Prongs," Remus nodded. "How did you know?"

"His swagger," I responded with a cheeky grin while still stroking his nose. Then the last of the marauders stepped in. I gasped. It was a huge shaggy black dog with strong gray eyes, just like Sirius. I hadn't talked to Sirius all day and just blushed when he turned his big furry head towards me. Without a second's notice Sirius jumped up with his paws on my shoulder and started licking my face all over. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his soft, furry shoulder.

"Diana, this is Padfoot," Remus said. Sirius dropped down from my shoulders and I went to the floor too and sat with my legs crossed to stay level with him. He sat very close to me and watched me carefully with worry in his eyes. The transformation was about to start; I could feel the pain coursing through my veins. I clenched my jaw, took a deep breath and said, "Thank you for being here for Remus." Sirius let out a soft ruff and placed his paw on my knee. James nodded and Remus looked at me, "Thank you for being here for Diana too." Remus and I screamed out in pain almost in unison and Sirius barked loudly just before everything went black.

**There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe**

I woke up to Sirius with a black eye watching me intently.

"There's my favorite Lycan," he said before planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Moony, ladies first," Sirius said with a wink. I smiled feebly.

"You're not mad at me are you?" I asked playing with a loose thread on the blanket covering my bruised body.

"Well you gave me a black eye, and a couple of love bites," I looked up in time to see him grinning despite himself, "but I'm not mad."

"Not even for me not telling you?"

"Nah, you should've seen what James and I had to do to Moony over there to get him to admit to it." I looked across the way to where James was giving Remus a chocolate frog. I smiled. As embarrassing as being a werewolf was, it felt so good to finally have people know.

* * *

**There it is, not my best but I would love to hear your thoughts! Good, bad, ugly?  
**

**Review!**

**Thanks (:**

**mazie**


End file.
